


第二国度（3）

by Tsllxst



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsllxst/pseuds/Tsllxst





	第二国度（3）

当她一打开门时，定延刚刚洗完澡出来，只披了一件浴袍，常年锻炼的肌肉和身材，还是那么结实，加上吸血鬼的体质，本就比一般人好，娜琏走了过去，玩味的抚弄着他的乳头，轻咬一口，定延邪魅一笑，在她耳边说了句话

“这么急？先去洗个澡吧，一会有你好受的～”

娜琏洗澡之后，正想穿回衣服，定延把赤身裸体的她抱了出来，扑到在床上，上下打量，这胴体可是自己的最爱，蜻蜓点水的吻落在了额头、 鼻樑、鼻尖...最后落在唇上。

娜琏把手放在他胸肌上，嘴唇微微张开，定延把舌头伸了进去，轻轻的品尝口腔，引导娜琏的舌头和自己互相交缠，直到快喘不過气，一条银丝拉断，定延咬住蛋糕上的小红豆，手滑落在洞口处，他重重按压一下。

“嗯！”

娜琏被刺激到身子颤抖了一下，手在洞口旁撩撩，摸了摸洞口处，花液把甬道都弄湿了，前戏做足，该上主菜了。

“可以咬吗？”

“咬吧～明天起不来怪你～”

“哼哼～放松点，我要咬咯～”

他靠近娜琏的脖子，抵在上面一咬，把微血尽吸去，一瞬疼痛后，被咬过的地方开始发热，，眼睛变得有些腥红，本能在渴求对方的一切，她主动吻了上去，得益于充滿花液的甬道，定延很顺利的进入，发出一声低吼。

“嗯...轻点...啊...”

“哈”

耳中只能听到彼此的喘息声，抓住稻草的理智完全失去，现在他们只是顺着本能，渴求着对方，把身体结合的更深，双双堕落在名为欲望的深渊。


End file.
